Olympus
Originally founded by Director René in Miami, Florida at the site of a local highschool in the heart of a heavily infected city which was subsequently fortified to protect against the domestic final stager population, dubbed "Miami Central Outpost" became the initial rally point for survivors stranded in the South Florida area. After the addition of civilians from the McChord Air Force Base exodus/evacuation during the Red Wars, remnants of National Guard units seeking refuge, as well as survivors and individuals seeking safety, Miami Central continued to grow fortify itself with the inclusion of security forces provided by the IDS (Independent States), Pirates of the Mississippi, and refugee military units in the southeastern United States who survived the initial Final Stager outbreak. It's population grew from one local student to over 50 civilians, including women and children as well as a 25 + man security contingent. During the Red War, Miami Central Outpost was overwhelmed and evacuated by the outposts resident doctor, a practicing medical student, Emerald Sumrall. It's population was transferred to a new facility located almost 200 miles to the south after the return of it's de facto leader. who was injured and believed to have been killed in a helicopter crash during the armed conflict with the Clerics, but was rescued by a Miami Central scavenger team returning from a mission to locate a more permanent residence further away from the heavily infested city. Olympus Isle This isolated facility, formally known as Fort Jefferson, Olympus Isle or "The Mount" has become the symbolic and literal governmental headquarters and initial bastion of the leadership of the Olympus. Located in the Dry Tortugas Islands, Olympus Isle is an isolated, secured fortress and command center of the Ministry, member of the United Survivors of America coalition. Olympus Isle serves as a meeting place and ambassadorial facility to host foreign dignitaries, negotiate treaties, discuss trade, and is home the council men and women of the Olympian governmental body - The Ministry. Outer Heaven Outer Heaven, located at the first island of the Florida Keys, is a secured fortress community and the home of the military population and specialized worker populace of the Olympus. All civilian survivors live in the massive residential communities located on the island chains of the Florida Keys that are south Outer Heaven itself. However, these civilian communities located north Inner Heaven and connected by the single Oversea Highway are all referred to as Outer Heaven. Life for civilians in Outer Heaven is as close to life pre-outbreak as can be achieved. Cinemas, shopping plazas, cafes, line the boardwalk as residents busy themselves with day to day life. Many of the younger children have gone their entire lives without seeing a single Final Stagers. This idyllic facade is made possible by the sizable Olympian military presence that is located here, due to the nature of each individual island acting as a natural bottleneck. Explosives are placed on the oversea highway connecting each island as a last ditch effort if ever Outer Heaven is breeched by a migrating concentration of Final Stagers from the northern major cities that the Olympian military is unable to defend against. Inner Heaven While "The Mount" is the Operations & Control Center for Olympus, Inner Heaven is home to all management and administration operations. Inner Heaven is the commercial, trade, financial, and economic hub for the all Olympus subsidiaries. Survivor management and integration, work orders, construction and housing arrangements, etc. All decisions pertaining to survivor welfare, safety, and well being are carried out here. The Ministry Within Inner Heaven lies the acting branches of The Ministry, which is separated into two main branches. The Ministry of the Internal focuses on the health, standard of living, and general welfare of all Olympus residents, while the Ministry of the External focuses on all aspects pertaining to the continued growth, safety, and security of Olympus outside of it's borders and stretching into the no-mans-lands where Final Stagers roam. EXTERNAL *'Ministry of War' : External defense and security. *'Ministry of Foreign Affairs' : Trade, alliances, treaties. *'Ministry of Reclamation' : Aggregation of resources, reclaiming technology, equipment, production & manufacturing facilities. : INTERNAL *'Ministry of Security' : Internal security. *'Ministry of Public Welfare' : Implement technologies to raise quality of living amount citizens, and public works. Garden of Eden Hidden in the Floridian Keys, “Eden” is an aggregation of frigates, freighters, tankers, heavy transports and maritime vessels with integrated and converted hydroponics facilities to produce a self sustainable agriculture to provide food and vegetation to Olympus. A floating garden city, each ship is engineered and outfitted with numerous greenhouses and artificial biospheres to support and harvest plant life, flora, fauna that are converted into edible provisions, natural by products, and medicine. Eden provides Olympus with approximately 40 percent of it's total supply of fruits, vegetables and nuts. The remaining 60 percent are grown on the mainland in isolated areas far from major cities to limit Final Stager contamination of crops, garnered from trade with ally factions. Dominion Fire Base Dominion, formally known as MacDill Air Force Base is an Olympian forward outpost and fire base for all operations dealing with the pacification and coordination of all military operations in and around the greater Central Florida area. Gates of Dominion The Gates of Dominion, stretching across West Gandy Boulevard is a defensive line and buffer zone limiting the influx of Infected in the perimeter of Fire Base Dominion. This buffer zone is made up of blockades, barbed wire and razor wire fences, checkpoints, outposts, and manned by both Olympian and United Survivor of America military personnel. Pandora Hospital Located within Dominion lies Pandora Hospital. Built as a facility to harbor goodwill and continued relations between Olympus and Pirate forces, Pandora Hospital, its adjoining medical center and staff residential district is a place of treatment. Anyone seeking medical attention will be relieved of their weapons upon admittance by the hospital's Pirate Guards. While located on Olympian territory, Pandora is under the command of Captain Alan Dyfter, Captain Doctor Tal Mantalus, and is sovereign Pirate of the Mississippi territory under the United Survivor of America coalition. Tartarus Crime is not tolerated within Olympus territory. All criminals will be subject to trial and prosecution by compound and facility administration. Anyone found guilty of a criminal offense (theft, rape, murder, dereliction of duty, treason, etc) is sent to the Tartarus Maximum Security Prison Facility.